Sylvester James Fox
by Porcupain
Summary: This is what I think should have happened to Sly if he had bin addopted by a special family.
1. Chapter 1

Sylvester James Fox

AN :Okay people this is my first story on fan fiction so please be kind with your reviews.

Chapter 1: The adoption

Sly's POV

Its bin two months since my dad was murdered by the fiendish five. Ever since then life's been tough for me I keep getting picked on by the other orphans, the janitors scary, all my toys got confiscated I don't have any friends**(in this story Sly doesn't meet Bentley and Murray till later)**and I don't think I'll ever get out of this orphanage. It's now 6:00pm in the afternoon and I was lying on my bed just daydreaming when "Sylvester James Cooper please report to the office." Called the intercom. So I got up and went to the office.

When I got to the office I saw Ms. Puffin sitting behind her desk as always and sitting across from her was a big, strong male fox with smooth brown hair and female fox with long, curly black hair. I recognized the male fox as the inspector of Interpol who was at my house with other officers to investigate my dad's murder and he is also the one who asked me all the questions about what had happened the night my father was killed.

"Sylvester this is MR and MRS Fox and they are here because they would like to adopt you as their new son." Said Ms .Puffin as the two foxes smiled down at me. I smiled back as Ms. Puffin told me to pack up my things so my new parents could take me home. I walked down the hall and into my room to pack up my things and when I reached my room to packed up all my things. After I packed up all my things and put my blue hat on I was ready to go .My new father walked in " are you ready to go Sylvester?" he asked. "Yes I'm ready Mr Fox." I answered and he smiled at me then patted my head. "Sylvester me and my wife are your new parents and our daughter Carmelita is now your big sister so please just call me dad." He told me and gave me a hug and I felt happy for the first time in two months. "Oh and by the way Sylvester since you've been adopted your name is now Sylvester James Fox." Said Mr Fox then picked up my bags to take them to the car. Once we got to the car I was given a hug from my new mom who said welcome to the family Sylvester then I hugged her back then we hopped in the car. "Sly just to let you know it's going to take us two hours to get home so you might want to take a nap alright ." Said Mr Fox. It surprised me that he called me by my nickname but none the less I answered. "Ok thanks dad." So we were on our way home.

Mr Fox POV

When we got home it was 8:00 and Sylvester was fast asleep in the back of the car. Once me and Margret were out I went to the back to let sly out but when I got there he was fast asleep and I couldn't help but smile down at him. I picked him up and brought him to the front of the house and opened the door. Sitting on the steps was Carmelita waiting to see her new brother and when she saw me ran up to me and smiled. "can I see my new brother now dad?" asked Carmelita "Of course Carm but be quiet he fell asleep on the way home." I bent down to show her. She smiled down at sly and kissed him on the forehead and whispered goodnight to him then went to bed . After that I went to put Sly to bed for the night. Once he was tucked in I came downstairs to see Margret waiting for me in the living room. "So how are we going to take care of him?" she asked "what do you mean?" I asked he "He does come from a long line of thieves so are we going to let him grow up to be a thief or are we going to raise him differently so he doesn't become one?" she asked. I sighed and answered "we will do our best to keep him off that path and maybe even raise him to be an officer for Interpol and that's all we can do." I answered "alright we will do our best to keep him on the right path. Good night." She said then went to bed and I then followed her to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvester James Fox

Chapter 2

AN: hey sorry it took me so long to update but I've got tests at school but I'm back now and I'll try to update more as soon as I can.

New life and new family

Sly's POV

When I woke up to find myself lying in a bed in a small room with a cupboard, a desk ,a chair, a side table and a lamp on the side table. As I looked around my new room I began to smell something delicious. In fact I was so distracted by the smell I didn't notice someone entering the room until I heard her say "I take you've smelt breakfast." As he said that I jumped. When I turned around I saw my new father standing there with a smile on his face. "yes I've smelt it and you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I responded with a tired look on my face. He chuckled and said "Sorry about that. I just came to tell you that you should get dressed and I'll send Carmelita up to tell you when breakfast is ready." "Who's Carmelita?" I asked "she's your new sister and she's two years older then you so she's your big sister." he replied as he left

As soon as he left I began to get undressed but as soon as I was completely out of my clothes someone began to open so I quickly jumped down behind my bed and just as I got behind the bed someone entered the room saying. "oh little brother." In a song like tone

Carmelita's POV

As I entered my little brothers room I sang "little brother" but as I entered I didn't see him until I saw the tip of a tail sticking out from behind the bed. I giggled and asked " Why are you hiding behind the bed." He just said " Because it would appear that someone doesn't know how to knock." I just giggled and said "Mom sent me up here to tell you that breakfast is ready little brother." He responded "I'll be ready in a minute and don't call me little brother my name is Sylvester but people just call me Sly." He told me so I responded "Okay Sly by the way my name is Carmelita and I'll see you at breakfast." Then I turned around and left.

As I got down to the kitchen I saw my dad reading the newspaper at the table and my mom at the stove cooking. When I sat down my mom asked "Carmelita where is your brother?" I answered " he was still getting changed when I told him and he said he would be down in a minute." and just as I said that he came down the stairs in a blue t-shirt and said "good morning everyone." As he said that my dad looked up from his paper and my mom looked away from the food and said "good morning sly" in unison. After Sly sat down mom started serving out breakfast and today it was my favourite " alright chocolate chip pancakes." I squealed. "What are chocolate chip pancakes?" asked Sly and dad answered " Just try them and see."

Sly's POV

As I stared at the strange new food in front of me so with hesitation I picked up my knife and fork and had a piece and when I tasted it my eyes widened because it was so tasty that I looked up from my plate and said "This is delicious Mrs Fox." Then Mrs Fox said "Why thank you Sylvester and remember I'm your mother now so just call me mom." So I responded okay mom." And with that we finished breakfast. After breakfast dad said he was going to work so we all said goodbye to him and as soon as he left mom said to me and Carmelita "you two get ready we're going shopping." And with that I went upstairs got my hat then came down stairs and waited for Carmelita to come down. When she came down we hopped in the car and we were on our way.

When we got there and we were out of the car we went to a clothing store called boys clothing. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "We need to get you some new clothes and pyjamas." And as soon as she said clothes shopping I knew I had to get out of there but just as I turned around to run mom caught me and said. "Oh no you're not getting out of this Sylvester." So with that she pulled me back in. We spent two hours in that store until mom said. " Okay that's enough lets pay for all this and then get some lunch." So with that we paid for the clothes and went to lunch at Fratellis.

When we ordered I had spaghetti, Carmelita had double cheese pizza and mom had a salad. Once we were done eating the sides of my mouth were covered in spaghetti sauce and mom chuckled and wiped my mouth. After that we took all the parcels and entered the car and were on our way home. Once we got there dad was sitting on a chair smoking a cigar so when he saw us he walked up to us and gave me and Carmelita a hug. "where were you all today?" Asked Dad and I answered . "we were at the mall and I think they just took me to torture me." He chuckled at that and then said. "Okay sounds like they gave you a tough time but let's focus on dinner now I cooked us up some steaks." He said smiling so I smiled back. after dinner I was told it was time for my bath and then said."I'm not taking a bath tonight." And with that I ran to my room and hid under my bed.

Mrs Fox POV

As I watched Sly run I told Ted and Carmelita I would take care of it then I went to get sly I first checked his room and saw his tail sticking out from under his bed so I chuckled and pulled him out as he struggled to get free so then I said. "calm down Sly it won't hurt and you will be clean when it's done." But he didn't stop so it took me half an hour to give him a proper bath but after he was dressed in his new pyjamas he was all set for bed and after that he went to bed and then Carmelita went to bed. After the kids were in bed me and Ted had another talk about raising Sly then I went to bed and that was it.

AN: not a very interesting ending I know but it was still a good chapter and I would like to thank Silver Sentinel for reviewing my story and giving me the confidence to continue. By the way could someone please tell me how to add this as a chapter to my story because I can't figure it out.


	3. Authors note

Authors note: Okay people look I'm sorry but I've got writers block and it could be a while before I update this story sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

Sylvester James Fox

Chapter 3

Family vacation

Sly's POV

Its bin two weeks since I was adopted by my new family and so far its bin cool. I woke up to the sound of my mom calling me so I got up and went downstairs to see her waiting at the bottom of the steps waiting for me with a smile on her face as usual and as usual I slid down rail. Once I got down to the bottom she told me. "Sylvester James Fox I do so wish you would stop doing that and come down like a normal person." I just chuckled at that before she told me. "By the way your father wants to talk to you. He's in the den." I nodded. After I got to the den I looked around because this was the first time I was in the den. At the back was a bookshelf with old books, a table with two lounge chairs on each side, a globe in the corner, above it an old framed civil war flag and in one of the lounge chairs waiting for me. He then looked up at me and said. "Hello Sly. Have a seat." I sat down on the seat opposite to him. He then said. "I called you in here today to tell you that we're going on a little family vacation at a hotel that you used to go to with your father and I just want to know will you be alright when we get there?" I looked at him and asked. "Is it the Swart hotel in Boston?" He smiled at me then said. "Yes it is." Then I asked. "Will I still be able to do what I used to do?" He smiled at me then said. "Of course." I smiled at him then asked. "When are we leaving?" He answered tomorrow morning after breakfast. I smiled at him then left but just before I left out the door I turned to him and said. "By the way you should probably know you'll be seeing the manager quite a lot." Then I left him with a confused look on his face. The rest of my families day was filled with packing and preparing.

The next day we were off after we had omelettes for breakfast. I fell asleep halfway through the trip and was woken up once we got there. As soon as we were in the hotel I saw a lot of the staff I used to talk to. When we went to check in the manager said. "Uh Mr Fox your usual sleeping arrangements as usual I presume." But dad replied. "Not anymore Mr Jones this time we have another child that we adopted." He smiled and asked. "May I see him or her?" Dad nodded and said. "Of course I understand you already know him." Then Dad called me forward and as soon as he saw me he said. "Uh young Sylvester nice to see you again but I would very much appreciate it if you skipped your childish antics this trip." I responded. "Nice to see you to Mr Jones and I don't think my antics will ever stop." As soon as he said that he said. "Please excuse me for a minute." Then he went into his office and we then heard a loud scream. Then he came out and gave us our key then we went to our room.

After we got to our room which was as all hotel rooms so we just unpacked. Then I got my blue swim trunks on then said. "I'm going down to the pool." Mom stopped me and said you can only go down if Carmelita comes with you." Then Carm came out in a yellow one peace swimsuit and we both went down to the pool. The rest of my day was filled with me and Carm playing together in the pool until supper time. After supper I had my bath then went to bed to rest and ready myself for tomorrows shenanigans.

Mr Fox POV

Once Carmelita and Sly were put to bed I couldn't help but wonder why the manager was so freaked out by Sly then my wife came into the room and asked. "What do you suppose Sly did that would scare Mr Jones so badly?" I replied by saying. "I don't know but let's just hope we've raised him well enough so far that he won't cause any more trouble tomorrow." She nodded at this then we both went to bed.

AN: I'm back but I'm running out of ideas and I've started writing two stories for Alpha and Omega so don't expect frequent updates.


	5. Chapter 4

A day at the hotel

Sly's POV:

I had just woke up to see that it was five in the morning and everyone was still asleep so I decided to use this time to cause a little mischief in the hotel so I quickly got dressed and snuck out of the room but not before getting some of the prank gear I brought with me. Once I was out I went down to the lobby and went behind the check in table where I sprinkled some itching powder on the lobby chairs. Knowing whoever would sit on it and get an itchy butt. I then quickly snuck over to the candy counter and snuck some of my special candy on. I placed four kinds. First I put Gassy candy which makes people cut the cheese, then the hot pepper gum which is as hot as peppers before I put some gum that turns a person's teeth blue before I finally placed the worm bars which when eaten makes it look like a person just bit into worms. I chuckled at this before I thought of one last prank. I quickly snuck into Mr Jones office and set up a little trap so that when he opens the door maple syrup and feathers will fall on him. I smiled at my work then quickly returned to the room we were staying in and changed into my pyjamas so it would seem that I never left. I then quickly hopped into bed and went to sleep.

I was woken up by mom walking in and saying in a sing song voice. "It's morning so it's time to get up and get dressed." I quickly got up and got dressed while Carmelita did the same except she got dressed in the bathroom. When I was done I came out to see mom making pancakes while dad was sitting at the table. When I sat down he gave me a curious look before asking. "Sly what did you in this hotel that would scare Mr Jones?" It was at that moment when Carmelita walked in and said. "Yeah tell us." I sighed in defeat as mom put a plate of pancakes on the table. I then said. "Alright I used to pull pranks on the staff and guests of the hotel and I did a few pair of pranks in the lobby and a prank for Mr Jones in his office for old times' sake." They each gave me confused looks before mom asked. "When in the world did you do that?" It was then that we heard a knock on the door before it opened to show Mr Jones covered in syrup and feathers. I snickered at this as he pointed at me and said. "Sylvester James Cooper!" I said. "Actually it's Sylvester James Fox now." He replied by saying. "I know it was you so don't you try to deny it all." I shrugged and said. "Yeah it was me." He then said. "I told you not to try and- wait did you just admit to something?" I replied by saying. "Yeah I did mostly because I wanted to pull a few pranks on you, the staff and guests of this hotel for old times' sake." He gave me an annoyed look before saying. "You really are the Sly I know and hate at times." I chuckled before saying. "It truly is me and I like you to and there will be more." He gave me a shocked look before saying. "Well thank you for informing me of this now if you will excuse me I have to de-syrup my ears." He then left the room and closed the door right before we heard a loud scream. We were all confused at this but we all just shrugged it off then continued to eat breakfast but not before mom said. "Sylvester I believe we would all appreciate it if you would hold back on the pranks this trip." I nodded and said. "Okay mom."

Once we were done we Carmelita asked dad. "I've got nothing to do so can I go to the mall?" He sighed then said. "Oh come on sweetie there's plenty to do around here. Why just ask Sylvester." She then asked me. "Well Sly what is there?" I chuckled and said. "Well we could go enjoy the show in the lobby that happens every day." They all gave me a confused looks before mom asked. "There's a show in the lobby?" I replied. "Every time the engineer comes back from a visit from his mother he comes up with new ways to improve the hotel which end up causing trouble." They all gave me confused looks before they all just shrugged and we went down to the lobby.

When we got there we found a dog talking to Mr Jones so I walked up to him and said. "Hey Darwin how's it going." He looked down at me with a big smile then said. "Hey Sly great to see you again. You're just in time to see my newest invention." I replied. "That's great Arwin but before you do it I want you to meet my new family." He gasped and asked. "What was wrong with your old family?" I felt sad hearing this but dad pulled him aside and told him what happened when he was done Darwin said. "Sly I am so sorry I didn't know but right now let's try my new invention the automatic luggage cart." He then presented a luggage cart with a black box attached to the end. Carmelita walked up and asked. "What does it do." He then pulled out a remote control and said. "Well I can make it move by remote control." Then the cart began to move and as Darwin said. "It will do this until I bring it to a gentle stop." Then it stopped Mr Jones then said. "Darwin your invention actually works." He gave a crazed smile before saying. "Yeah it does. I can make it go faster." Mr Jones said. "Oh please no don't." But Darwin wasn't listening and made it go faster but when he tried to make it stop it just began to circle the table. While Mr Jones was complaining his sleeve got caught on the carriage and he was forced to hop on to it. Darwin said. "When it stops I get a turn Okay." Then he hopped in front of it but got stuck on the front. I laughed at this as did Carmelita and my parents.

We spent two hours helping them stop the crazy thing and when we were done I said. "Well I'm going to go play in the park now." Mom and dad nodded at this but just as I got out of the hotel I ran back in because a horrible monster was walking towards the hotel. I quickly ran towards Mr Jones and said. "Mr Jones there's a horrible monster approaching the hotel." Mr Jones gave me an annoyed look and said. "Oh honestly Sylvester there are no such things as monsters." Then the beast walked in and that was Mrs Googenminer one of the most vicious and terrifying people on the planet but the one thing that you can't take your eyes off is that mole on her chin. When Mr Jones saw this he said. "Except for that one." I quickly hid behind mom as the beast approached. When she was right in front of Mr Jones she. "Mr Jones I feel the need to inform that since you got me eliminated from the work of this hotel I was recruited by this hotels main competitor the saintmark hotel across the street and rest assured I will not rest until the Swart hotel is a parking lot and you are parking the cars." Mr Jones simply replied. "Well good luck with that." Then she turned around and left. I walked up to Mr Jones and said. "Wow you weren't even scared." It was at that moment he fainted I just shrugged it off and said. "Well I'm going to the pool." I then went upstairs got into my swimsuit and spent the rest of my day at the pool considering it was my favourite place to be and not just because I love the ice cream they serve.

When I got back to the room I found dad reading the paper. When I walked in with my towel around my shoulders dad noticed me and smiled and said. "Hello Sly and how was your day at the pool?" I replied. "It was pretty good thanks." Then he said. "By the way in one of your pranks did you put some special candy in the candy counters candy?" I gave a guilty smile before saying. "Guilty as charged." He walked to me and chuckled before patting my head and saying. "Back when I was your age I pulled a few pranks myself but was it necessary to replace the candy. Your sister's been in the bathroom for an hour trying to get the blue on her teeth off." I chuckled at this before saying. "Something tells me she could be there for a while." We both laughed at this before mom came in and said. "Okay you two jokers that's enough laughter for now. It's time to get ready for dinner." I asked. "Are we going out for dinner?" Mom answered. "Yes we're going down to the hotel's restaurant so I need to give you a bath." I then quickly said. "Okay then. Bye." I then made a dash to the door only to be grabbed by dad who quickly handed me to mom while I struggled the entire time. When we entered the bathroom Carmelita was brushing her teeth hard until mom asked her to leave. When she passed I told her to use mouthwash to remove the blue. She glared at me but before I could chuckle mom had me out of my clothes and in the water. Where I was scrubbed until I was spotless . When we were done we began to head down to the restaurant. On the way down dad asked. "Sly you said you know some of the hotel staff. So do you know the hotel chef?" I nodded and said. "Yeah the mans a genius but not easy to keep on a diet." They all looked at me confused before mom asked. "What do you mean?" I replied. "Well when he asked me to help him with his diet I had to make him let go of cheese he was holding with his teeth, I had to throw my face into a chocolate cake to keep him from eating it and run away with it on my face to avoid him licking it off." They all laughed at this just as we entered the lobby.

When we arrived at the restaurant we found that they were booked full until chef Pablo walked out and asked. "What is going on here?" It was at that moment that he noticed me and smile before saying. "Oh. Sylvester my young friend." He then picked me up in a hug and nearly crushed me. I merely laughed at this and said. "It's great to see you to chef." He then put me down and said. "I expect you are here to try some of my latest meals." I sighed and said. "I would love to but sadly there is no table free for me and my family." He frowned at this and said. "Oh yes I heard about what happened and I apologise for your loss but I think I can help get you and your family a table." He then clapped his hands and some men came out with a table and chairs. He then patted my head and said. "Enjoy your meal." I said. "It's impossible to not." We shared a laugh before he went back into the kitchen. We all sat down and mom asked. "Sylvester how did you do this?" I answered. "It's not that hard when your friends with the chef and he owes you." We all chuckled at this before we ordered and enjoyed supper. When we were done we paid went back up and went to bed.

**AN: I am back and sorry for the long wait but I got caught up in my other stories and I will try to update more often from now on so please read and review.**


	6. AN

**AN: Okay people I admit I got my ideas from the suite life of Zack and Cody but you try to think while sharing a room with a grumpy old man in a hospital. Anyway I have decided to quit this story and if anyone wants to adopt it please PM me.**


End file.
